Germany x North Italy
by AislingxJeep
Summary: All of my oneshots dealing with the pairing Germany/North Italy. M for "Do Not Disturb". Just to be safe.
1. Love

Yet again, Ludwig found Feliciano in his bed.

He wasn't sure what bothered him more, the fact that he was there, _again_, or the fact that it was becoming somewhat of a comfort to him.

No, not a comfort.

A pleasure.

Something that, out loud, he said annoyed him. But inwardly, he didn't mind. At all. Not even one little bit.

What was this feeling?

His thoughts were interupted by Feliciano, who'd snuggled up against him.

"Ve, Ludwig, are you awake?" Feliciano asked softly.

"Yes, Feliciano." Ludwig replied. "What do you need?"

"Ve, I had another nightmare. About you and Kiku leaving me again." Feliciano clung to him, face buried in his neck. "I don't want you to leave me!"

Ludwig sighed. He wrapped his arm aroud Feliciano, secretly enjoying how it felt to have him close. "I won't leave you, Feli. In fact, I-" Ludwig stopped midsentence.

_I, what?_ Ludwig though to himself.

"Ve, you what?" Feliciano asked, lifting his head up to look at Ludwig. His brown eyes met Ludwig's blue ones.

Ludwig took Feliciano's face in his hands, digging his fingers into Feli's brown hair. "I won't leave you. Ever. Because, in fact, I **love** you, Feliciano."

Feliciano was quiet for a moment. And for a moment, Ludwig feared his reaction.

Then, without warning, Feliciano threw his arms around him and kissed him, weaving his hands through Ludwig's blonde hair.

When he pulled away, Ludwig's cheeks were on fire. Despite that, he was smiling.

"Say, Feliciano." Ludwig asked, reaching up to pull on Italy's curl. It always stuck out. "Whats with this hair?"

"Ahhhh... Ludwig..."


	2. Childhood

"Ve, Ludwig, can I ask you something?" Feliciano asked Ludwig asked Ludwig one evening over dinner.

Ludwig looked up from his plate of wurst and smiled at Feli, blue eyes bright. "Sure, go ahead."

"What was your childhood like?" Feli swirled some pasta around his fork.

_Where did that question come from?_ Ludwig thought to himself. "I lost all memories of my childhood, sadly." Ludwig sighed, stabbing a piece of wurst with his fork and eating it.

"How'd that happen?"

Ludwig swallowed his bite and sighed. "I don't remember that either, unfortunately."

"Oh..." Feliciano took another bite of pasta. "Ve, do you ever wish you knew? Do you miss those memories?"

Ludwig set his fork down and folded his hands together. Resting his chin on his hands, he thought about his answer for a few minutes.

_"...I've always loved you..."_

Ludwig blinked.

Where did _that_ come from?

"Yes and no." He finally answered. "I wish I knew, yes. But I can't really miss a **childhood** I don't remember having. Feli-" Ludwig motioned for Feliciano to move closer to him.

"Ve?" Feliciano got up from where he'd been sitting at the table and walked over to Ludwig. Feli plopped himself right into Lud's lap.

Ludwig blushed a little. While that wasn't exactly what he had in mind, Ludwig didn't mind. He wrapped his arms arms around Feliciano and pulled him close.

Ludwig ran a hand through the Italian boy's brown hair. "Feli, I'm not focused on the past." Ludwig told him, absentmindedly rubbing his back with his other hand. "I'm focused on the present, and what we have now."

Ludwig then preceded to kiss Feliciano on the forehead, then the cheeks, and then finally on his lips. They were soft and welcoming.

"So, Feli," Ludwig began after he'd pulled away. "What about you? What was your childhood like?"

"Veeee ~!" Feliciano said happily, resting his head on Ludwig's shoulder. "Well, I always used to draw pictures and stuff with my grandfather..." And he was off.

Ludwig smiled.


	3. Do Not Disturb

"Say, whats with this curl?"

"Ahhh, Ludwig..."

"Hmm..? Whats wrong Feli?"

"N-nothing. D-do it again please?"

"Like this?"

"Ve, yeah. Like that.. Ahhh... Say, Ludwig..."

"Feli - Why are you - Feli -! Mmmm..."

"Mm.. You're all flustered now, Ludwig. I like that, I like it a lot."

"F-Feli -? Hey! What are you doi-"

"How about a little role-reversal, Ludwig?"

"Sounds... Mmmm, nice. Ahhh..."

"Mmhm, I thought so too..."

-

"Rudwig? Fericiano?"

"Huh? Whats this?"

" '**Do not disturb**.'? On Rudwig's door? Why is it written in pasta?"

-"OH GOD FELI, RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE, YES! AHH-"

"Hory rice balls! I must carr Erizavet!"

-"Hello?"

"Its Kiku. You have _got_ to get over here right away."

"Why, exactly?"

"Fericiano is topping for a change."

"I'll be right there."


End file.
